


Cuddles

by didyoucheckunderthesofainhell



Series: 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell/pseuds/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are lying on the couch. Or more accurately Dean is lying on the couch; Cas meanwhile is sprawled over Dean and seems to be using him as a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Dean and Cas are lying on the couch. Or more accurately Dean is lying on the couch; Cas meanwhile is sprawled over Dean and seems to be using him as a pillow. Either way they look inexplicably comfortable and, though Sam knows Dean would kill him for even thinking it, rather adorable as fuck. Sam and Bobby are standing in the doorway taking in the sight before them and, after a few seconds, Bobby scoffs and moves into the kitchen to put away the groceries he and Sam just bought in town. Sam slowly follows with his own bags.

“You know, Dean will deny this to his last breath,” Sam says as he opens up the fridge to put away the milk and take out two beers. “And they just look too cute to let that happen.”

Closing the fridge Sam turns around and hands Bobby, who is leaning against the counter, one of the beers, whilst nodding his head in the direction of the couch. Bobby snorts, but opens up the beer with a quiet thanks and raises it to his lips, taking a sip before answering.

“You’re right, it’d be a shame not to have something to show them just how sickly adorable they are.”

With a mischievous grin on his face, Sam lights up his phone and silently goes into the study to snap a photo of the two people currently cuddled together on the couch, as well as gathering up a few books for him and Bobby to browse through.

\-----

A few hours later Dean wakes up with a crick in his neck and a warm body draped over his chest. Looking down he recognizes the messy dark head resting on his shoulder causing his face to split into a small, soft smile. However, as he wakes up properly, he slowly becomes aware of his numb arm and makes a half-hearted attempt to slip it out from under Cas’ body, which only succeeds in gaining a protesting mutter from the still sleeping figure. Sighing Dean shakes him gently. Nothing.

“Cas.” Another shake of his shoulder. Still nothing. “Cas c’mon, I’ve gotta take a piss.”

“How romantic.” Grumbles a sarcastic voice, but it serves its purpose and Cas sits up, stretching out his muscles, while Dean scampers of the couch and makes his way to the bathroom. On his way back he stops by the kitchen for a beer and finds Bobby and Sam with their noses buried deep in their books. Shaking his head and muttering a not so silent “Nerds” Dean makes his way to the fridge.

Sam looks up at the intrusion and smirks. “Well how nice of you to join the world of the living, Sleeping Beauty.”

“It’s called a nap, Sammy.” Dean takes a sip of his beer and leans over to get a glance at what’s so fascinating anyway. “And are you seriously reading about Vampires? We already know enough about them Sam.”

A slightly exasperated look crosses Sam’s face. “Well it’s good to brush up on your common knowledge!”

“Oh c’mon Sammy, you’re not gonna learn anything new from those books anyway. And besides-”

“Would you shut the hell up, some of us are reading here idjit. We don't all have an angel to cuddle up to.”

“And don’t even try to deny it, we have proof.” Sam supplies and pushes his cell phone into Dean’s hand, simultaneously edging him out of the kitchen.

“I can’t believe you took a picture of us, you creep.” Dean mutters as he looks down at the screen, earning him an eye roll from the two people seated at the table.

“You are such a jerk Dean.”

“Bitch.” Is shouted back from the next room. But Dean has to admit – It’s a cute picture.


End file.
